inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Raimon (Chrono Stone)
This page is about the future Raimon team of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, for the Raimon team of the first three games, visit Raimon. For the Raimon team of Inazuma Eleven GO, visit Raimon (GO). ---- Like in the original Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven GO, the Raimon (雷門) team is the protagonist team of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Uniform Their team jersey has changed over the years compared to the Raimon team from the original series. Their jerseys now have a darker yellow as a base colour, with white collars, and a blue stripe on the sleeves. It is matched with blue shorts, with a yellow stripe running down each side. The goalkeeper uniform is a dark teal, with a bit of white on each end of the sleeves, with an orange stripe going down each sleeve. This is fitted with dark green shorts. Their socks are blue, except the goalkeeper's which is orange with white cleats. On the uniforms, the Raimon badges are imprinted on them. The captain's band is colored red. Members Principal Members *3.' Kirino Ranmaru' (DF) *5/20. Nishizono Shinsuke (GK/DF) *8. Matsukaze Tenma (MF/Captain) *9. Shindou Takuto (MF) *10. Tsurugi Kyousuke '(FW) *11. 'Fei Lune (FW/MF) *14. Nishiki Ryouma (MF) *15. Kariya Masaki (DF) *16. Kageyama Hikaru (FW) *17. Kurama Norihito (FW) *18. Amemiya Taiyou (MF) *21. Torb (DF) *78. Nanobana Kinako '(FW/DF) Club Members *1. 'Sangoku Taichi (GK) *2. Kurumada Gouichi '''(DF) *4. Amagi Daichi' (DF) *6. 'Hamano Kaiji' (DF/MF) *7. 'Hayami Tsurumasa' (DF/MF) *12. 'Aoyama Shunsuke' (MF) *13. 'Ichino Nanasuke' (MF) Former Members *10. 'Tsurugi Yuuichi' (FW) Duplis *1. 'Matchos' (GK) *2. 'Smile' (DF) *3. 'Straw' (DF) *4. 'Wally' (DF) *5. 'Deboon' (DF) *6. 'Chibitto' (MF) *7. 'Manto' (MF) *9. 'Drill' (MF) Temporary Members Sengoku Era *21. 'Ichimasa' (DF) *22. 'Jingo' (DF) *23. 'Gorouta' (DF) *24. 'Shishimaru' (DF) *25. 'Tasuke' (FW/DF) Three Kingdoms Era *'Ryuu Gentoku (GK) Shogunate Era *29. '''Sakamoto Ryouma (MF) Coaches *'Endou Mamoru' (Formerly) *'Clark Wonderbot' (Currently) *'Kidou Yuuto' *'Endou Daisuke' *'Kinoshita Toukichirou' (Sengoku Era) *'Charles VII' (Medieval Era France) *'Ryuu Gentoku' (Three Kingdom Era) *'Nakaoka Shintaro' (Shogunate Era) *'Tochan' (Jurassic Era) Managers *'Sorano Aoi' *'Seto Midori' *'Yamana Akane' Hissatsu Tactics *' 3D Reflector' *' Kami no Takuto' *' Kimon Tonkou no Jin' Matches (Chrono Stone) Raimon Vs. Protocol Omega In Episode 4, Raimon played against Protocol Omega with Shindou, Fei, Tenma, Shinsuke, Yuuichi and some Duplis. Raimon won at the end with 1-0 due to Yuuichi fused with Kyousuke and his Death Drop, which Zanou couldn't stop using Keeper Command 03. After the match, the timeline was restored. Raimon Vs. Protocol Omega 2.0 (First match) In Episode 5 and Episode 6, Raimon played against Protocol Omega 2.0. In the match, Raimon got badly beaten by Protocol Omega 2.0, even Protocol Omega 2.0 got some red cards. Sangoku couldn't stop Beta's Keshin Armed shoot with his Burai Hand and Shindou, Nishiki, Shinsuke and Tsurugi failed to stop Beta's Shoot Command 07 with their Keshin. At the end of the match, Raimon lost with 11-0 and they got brainwashed by Beta's Sphere Device and the members who don't have a Keshin, left the team. Raimon Vs. Team A5 (First Soccer Battle) Between the Episode 7 and Episode 8, Raimon has a match against Alpha's special force, Team A5, during their training time in God Eden. In the match, they quickly had taken a goal by Einamu's Shoot Command 06. The match was later interrupted by Shuu's Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus's Maou no Ono and Team A5 retired. Raimon Vs. Team A5 (Second Soccer Battle) In the Episode 8, Raimon was challenged again by Team A5. Einamu announced a new rule saying that the first team who scores a point wins. During the match, Shindou revealed a new hissatsu, Olympus Harmony. Later, Matsukaze Tenma was fused with Shuu's aura with Wonderbot's Mixi Max Gun. He also used his Keshin Armed and scored the first goal, making Raimon the winner. Raimon Vs. Soccer Robots (Soccer Battle) In the episode 9, Raimon have to confront a team of soccer robots of the Inazuma's Soccer Museum. They won 1-0 after Tenma used his Keshin Armed. Raimon Vs. Protocol Omega 2.0 (Second match) In Episode 10 and Episode 11, Raimon fought again against Protocol Omega 2.0. In the match, Raimon revealed their new hissatsu tactic, 3D Reflector and also, Tsurugi mastered his Keshin Armed. Though in the end, Raimon lost with 5-3. Raimon Vs. Shiroshika In Episode 13, Raimon fought against Shiroshika in the Sengoku era. Tasuke and his friends joined Raimon to play in the match. Shinsuke mastered his Keshin Armed and Shindou used his Kami no Takuto to help Tasuke and his friends to play soccer. At the end, they won with 10-2. Raimon Vs. Protocol Omega 2.0 (Third match) In Episode 16, Raimon fought against Protocol Omega 2.0 for the third time. Tasuke and his friends played as defenders in the match but were scared of Beta and the others. Finally, Tasuke, Shishimaru and Gorouta succeeded to use Ichiyajou and blocked some adverse shoots, but it doesn't stop Protocol Omega 2.0 which later scored the second goal due to their captain's who used Shoot Command 07. The Episode 16 ends with a score of 2-1. In Episode 17, Shindou succeeded in mastering his Keshin Armed and scored the second goal. Then, he succeeded to Mixi Max with Nobunaga, and used a new hissatsu called Setsuna Boost which broke through Beta's Keshin Armed and scored the third goal, which gave Raimon the victory. Raimon Vs Protocol Omega 3.0 In Episode 20, Raimon fought against Protocol Omega 3.0, who is still under Zanark Avalonic. In the first minutes Gamma use his keshin and scored the first goal.With the leadership of Charles VII, Raimon defended all first half. In tthe second half, Kirino revealed his keshin and complete the Mixi Max with Jeanne d'Arc and thanks to him, Tsurugi scored the Raimon's first goal, and Shindou scored the second one with Setsuna Boost. At the end, Raimon won with 2-1. Raimon Vs Zanark Domain (First Soccer battle) Zanark brainwashed Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, who were with Liu Bei. Three members of Zanark Domain appeared and they challenged Raimon for a soccer battle. Initially, Raimon thought they were part of Protocol Omega, but one of the members scoffed at what they had said. After Liu Bei, who was supposed to protect the goal, left his postiion to attack, a member of Zanark Domain attempted to attack. It was blocked, miraculously, by Shindou, and Raimon eventually defeated Zanark Domain with 1-0, with a goal of Tenma and Tsurugi's Fire Tornado DD. Raimon Vs Karakuri Heibayou In Episode 23, Raimon plays a game against clockwork dolls in order to see Shokatsu Koumei. Ryuu Gentoku played as Raimon goalkeeper, but after stopping some shoots, he was replaced by Shinsuke. Kinako used Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi and Shinsuke used Buttobi Punch for the first time. Raimon won with 2-1, with two goals from Taiyou. Raimon Vs Zanark Domain (First Match) In Episode 24, Zanark Domain appeared and challenged Raimon for a soccer match. Raimon was playing well but then, Zanark violently tackled Shindou and Raimon was shocked. Zanark scored the first goal with Disaster Break. Kirino Mixi Transed with Jeanne and used La Flamme. When Tsurugi tried to score with Keshin Armed, Zanark Mixi Transed with Sousou and used his Mixi Max Keshin. After that, Zanark Domain began to play roughly and injured Raimon. Shokatsu Koumei released her Keshin and Mixi Maxed with Taiyou. In Episode 25, Taiyou revealed a new Hissatsu Tactic called, Kimon Tonkou no Jin and sealed Zanark in it. Zanark used his own Keshin and used Keshin Armed. He broke thorugh the Tactic and used Disaster Break after that. Shinsuke was too scared to stop the shoot and the score is 2-1. Zanark used his Hissatsu once more but it got blocked by Fei in Mixi Max form, Tenma in Keshin Armed and Taiyou. After that, Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Ryuu Gentoku and stopped Disaster Break on his own. Taiyou used Mixi Trans and scored the second goal for Raimon. After that, Zanark went out of control and the match ended. Raimon Vs Zanark Domain (Second Soccer Battle) In Episode 26, Zanark Domain appeared and challenged Raimon to a soccer battle. In the end, Hikaru score using Extend Zone and Zanark Domain vanishes saying that they would see each other closer next time. Raimon Vs Zanark Domain (Third Soccer Battle) In Episode 27, Zanark Domain appeared with Okita Souji to challenge Raimon to a soccer battle, this time Okita joined the soccer battle but lost against Raimon with 1-0. Raimon Vs Zanark Domain (Second Match) In the first half of the one hour special Episode 28,Raimon played against Zanark Domain, also Okita was playing too but his not in good condition, Zanark scored by using Disaster Break leading it 1-0 and Rasetsu also scored with Ogre Blade leaving the first half with 2-0. In Episode 29 of the second half of the one hour special, Raimon is still playing against Zanark Domain but Okita is switched with Shura for the rest of the match, Raimon won because of Kiku Ichimonji by Tsurugi who mixi max with Okita, Shindou's mixi max hissatsu Setsuna Boost and Nishiki's keshin armed, also with the help of his mixi max with Sakamoto. Raimon Vs Perfect Cascade (First Match) In Episode 32, Raimon played against Perfect Cascade but since Perfect Cascade is the ultimate team of El Dorado, Raimon lost to them with 19-0. Raimon Vs Perfect Cascade (Second Match) In Episode 33, Raimon played against Perfect Cascade, this time Shindou, Kirino, Taiyou, Shinsuke, Nishiki and Tsurugi all mixi trans but Rei Rukh summoned his keshin Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow OF and passed it to Gra Fom who summoned his keshin Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow SH and scored with it, also with Perfect Cascade`s Tactics AX5 and the dinosaurs who got brainwashed, Raimon is losing 7-0. In Episode 34, Raimon is still playing against Perfect Cascade, Fei got mixi max with Big and used keshin armed, also he scored against Keeper Command 16 with Ouja no Kiba and Fei with Tenma used Extreme Rabbit to score another goal but Perfect Cascade left the match because of a message Sakamaki got. Trivia *This team is the one who have more coaches than all the others teams. **This team has many temporary coaches because nobody accepts Wonderbot as the coach. *In episode 4, they replaced Tenmas, though the members of the team stay the same with a few differences. *In episode 6, most of the members got brainwashed by Beta's Sphere Device. The members who don't have a Keshin, left the team. They later came back in episode 18, after Beta was defeated by Raimon, in their match against Protocol Omega 2.0 in the Sengoku era. *In King Arthur's era, the Raimon members are playing as Entaku no Kishi. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone teams Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone)